1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mops and more particularly, to a mop handle connector, one end of which is threaded for insertion in the end of a mop handle and the other end having a pin opening for receiving a pivot pin and mounting a conventional pivoting clamp mechanism, to which is removably attached a dust mop frame of various design. In a preferred embodiment the mop handle connector is characterized by an elongated, flat connector plate having a threaded plate nipple on one end, which plate nipple is threaded into the internally-threaded end of the mop handle. A conventional clamping mechanism is typically pivotally attached to the opposite end of the connector plate by means of a pivot pin extending through a pin opening in the plate. A lock ring may be slidably disposed on the connector plate and can be selectively brought into engagement with the clamping mechanism to maintain the attached dust mop frame in a rigid configuration with respect to the mop handle. Alternatively, the lock ring can be disengaged from the clamping mechanism, thus allowing the attached dust mop frame to pivot with respect to the mop handle, as desired.
In conventional wringer-type mops, including string-type mops, as well as dry mops, the head element for the mop is typically formed from multiple, moisture-absorbent or dust-attracting strands, such as cotton strands. The strands are normally attached to a mop handle by various means, and because the dust mop frame is usually fixed to the mop handle, only one dust mop frame can be used with each handle. Furthermore, because the dust mop frame is usually rigidly attached to the handle, applications of the mop which might require pivoting of the dust mop frame with respect to the handle in order to reach otherwise inaccessible areas, are prevented.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,286,655, dated Jun. 16, 1942, to Frederick Supnick, describes a "Mop Handle and the Like", characterized by a shaft which is pivotally attached to the end of a mop handle, into which is fastened a dust mop frame. The pivoting shaft may be positioned at any desired angle with respect to the mop handle to facilitate a variety of cleaning operations, and a lock ring is provided on the end of the mop handle for engagement with the shaft in order to maintain the shaft and dust mop frame in a rigid configuration with respect to the mop handle. U.S. Pat. No. 3,006,668, dated Oct. 31, 1961, to Roger B. Stewart, discloses a "Lockable Universal Implement Head" for the attachment of floor cleaning devices such as mops, dusters and the like, to a handle. The implement head is characterized by a universal joint which is attached to the end of a handle and receives the dust mop frame or other cleaning implement. The joint can be locked into position, permitting relative movement in one plane only, between the attached implement and the handle, where additional control is desired for reaching normally inaccessible areas for cleaning. An "Attachment For A Power Tool" is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,237, dated Sep. 17, 1991, to Julien Lankry. The attachment includes a drive shaft for driving connection to the tool and a rotatable disc linked transversely to the drive shaft. The link between the disk and shaft is formed by a flexible membrane which permits relative angular movement between the disc and shaft. A locking mechanism is provided on the attachment for enabling the disc to be selectively held substantially rigidly with respect to the shaft. U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,754, dated May 4, 1993, to David W. Harrah, describes a "Quick-Release Connector For Mop Handles and the Like", having a handle section for attachment to a mop handle and a head section for attachment to a dust mop frame. The handle section is provided with multiple receptacles for receiving respective projections provided in the head section. The handle section is further provided with a shallow recess which mates with a correspondingly-shaped protrusion in the attached head section to provide resistance to torsional stress applied to the connector during cleaning operations. A "Mop Frame Holder" is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,243,729, dated Sep. 14, 1993, to Erwin Tomm. The mop frame holder is characterized by a housing having a slot for receiving a portion of a mop frame, a cover plate slidably engagable with the housing for selectively covering the slot to facilitate locking the frame portion within the slot, a releasable device for locking the cover plate to the housing when the slot is covered and a mechanism for connecting a mop handle to the housing. U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,442, dated Apr. 1, 1997, to Harold J. Schroeck, et al, details a "Mop Including Mop Connector". The mop is characterized by a handle and a head portion having multiple mop strands, along with an improved connector for connecting the mop strands to the handle. The connector includes a connector body having a collar portion and a hollow shank portion. A strand clip is provided for engaging the mop strands and includes a pair of legs for engaging the shank portion of the connector body, such that the strand clip is attached to the connector body.
An object of this invention is to provide a mop handle connector for removably joining dust mop frames of selected design to a common mop handle.
Another object of this invention is to provide a mop handle connector which is removably attached to one end of a mop handle and receives a conventional dust mop frame attachment mechanism to facilitate removable attachment of a frame of selected design to the mop handle.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a mop handle connector characterized by an elongated connector plate, one end of which is threaded into the end of a mop handle, and further including a pin opening provided in the opposite end for receiving a pin and attaching a conventional clamping or alternative attachment mechanism to the opposite end of the connector plate and receiving dust mop frames of selected design.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a mop handle connector characterized by an elongated, flat connector plate, one end of which defines a nipple that is threaded into the end of a mop handle and the other end having a pin opening for receiving a pin and pivotally accommodating a conventional clamping mechanism for mounting a dust mop frame of selected design. A lock ring is typically slidably disposed on the connector plate and can be engaged with the clamping mechanism to maintain the dust mop frame in rigid relationship with respect to the mop handle, or disengaged from the clamping mechanism to facilitate pivoting of the dust mop frame with respect to the mop handle, as desired.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a mop handle connector assembly for connecting a mop handle to an attachment clamp or other dust mop frame accessory, which assembly includes an elongated, flat connector plate, one end of which is fitted with a threaded plate nipple for engaging the internally-threaded mop handle and the opposite end of the plate shaft having an opening for receiving a pivot pin and engaging the pivoting mechanism of the conventional clamp or alternative dust mop frame accessory. Optionally included is a lock ring slidably fitted on the connector plate for selectively engaging a pivoting element of the clamp mechanism to facilitate operation of the dust mop frame with the clamp mechanism either in pivoting or non-pivoting mode.